A biocompatible biodegradable bone cement that can fill bone cavities, support soft tissue and deliver drugs has been developed using polylactide-co-glycolide. FDA has approved this material for parenteral use. Phase I showed that the cement retains its integrity in vivo and appears to promote bone regrowth. Microbiological studies indicated that the cement could be used for delivery of antibiotics. Erythromycin incorporated into the cement is released for more than one month. The Phase II proposal extends the Phase I study into standardizing the procedures and characterizing the reproducibility and degradation rates. The investigator plans to use the cement to deliver the antibiotic tobromycin and to determine its ability to promote healing in the long bones of sheep. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE